1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lifting devices and more particularly pertains to a new toilet seat lifting apparatus for lifting a toilet seat with a user's foot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lifting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, lifting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,496; U.S. Pat. No. 5,404,595; U.S. Pat. No. 2,954,565; U.S. Pat. No. 621,790; U.S. Pat. No. 2,155,548; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 341,416.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new toilet seat lifting apparatus. The inventive device includes a toilet and a lifting means. The toilet has a bowl. A toilet seat is hingedly coupled to the top edge of the top section of the bowl. A lifting means for lifting the toilet seat has a base portion. The base portion has a top surface and a bottom surface for mounting on a floor surface adjacent to the toilet. A platform is hingedly connecting the platform to the base portion. A first rod is elongate, having a first end, a second end and a middle portion. The middle portion is coupled to the platform. A second rod is elongate and has a first end and a second end. The first end of the second rod is hingedly coupled to the second end of the first rod. The second end of the second rod is coupled to the toilet seat.
In these respects, the toilet seat lifting apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of lifting a toilet seat with a user's foot.